Not the Same
by ArcticPhoenixRequiem
Summary: Sierra Warren knew that she was adopted, she wasn't like anyone in her family, or the people around her. She always tried to be a normal person, until she met Teito, who helps her see the difference between her enemies and her friends. Rated T for course language.
1. Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions and Breaking Glass

**Disclaimer: don't own 07-ghost**

**A/N: I'm experimenting with different POV's in the fanfic so there might be a slight OOC ness, and hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>I have already figured that I was the outlier of the family for a long time, it made sense that I was adopted, but I never understood why. Unlike my older brother I didn't look a lot like my family, who had blonde hair and gold eyes. Instead I had black hair and dark green eyes, but luckily my brother and I both did have something in common, our family is all warsifiels ,except us two. Well if thats fucking fantastic.<p>

" Ms. Warren " I sit straight as a voice came out shattering my thoughts to reality and where I was again. The bright lights overhead and the tile floor, the wooden seat I was sitting on and the superintendents scowling face.

" Yes?" I ask quietly that it came out as a whisper. I look behind her at the window that overlooks the hazy dawn skyline of district one.

" This is the _third_ time you came here this week , with a note from the professor" she said to me strictly, it was apparent by now that she was tired of seeing me here. " Do you care to explain?"

" Nothing happened" I said to her, looking into her eyes which where under the thick screen of her glasses.

" Well it says her-"

" Like I said nothing happened Mrs. Escalante. Unless you think that Shuri got angry at me punching him during a training session"

" That's injuring a student"

" I was a goddamn spar get over it. How should I know that the punch hurt him that much" I retorted my voice raise a bit as the room suddenly fell silent. cleared her throat.

"Well then this is your third and final warning. You got that miss"

I nod. " Yes"

" Your dismissed then, go back to class" she said as she adjusted her glasses.

I nod again as I walk out and go to class. When I opened the door and took a step in I saw a boy I have not seen before stand in front of the classroom. I walk to my seat as I sat down and looked over to my classmate Mikage and asked " Who's he?"

Mikage seemingly surprised by my sudden appearance. " He's a new student, his name is Teito" he replied softly.

I nod again " Okay, anything else I need to know?" I ask curious

He shook his head.

The boy was finished being introduced as , he took a empty seat next to Mikage, of whom which began to introduce himself excitedly to Teito.

**Teito's POV**

I kept a straight face as I was introduced to the class, from somewhere I could hear a few snickers and whispers. When the teacher was in the middle of the introduction a girl entered. She took notice of me, but didn't say anything as she went to her seat next to a blonde boy.

Soon enough the teacher was finished as he told me to take and empty seat, I choose to sit on the middle row, next to the blonde. " Hi, I'm Mikage it's nice to meet you" he said excitedly

" T-tieto" I replied a bit surprised by the sudden introduction. I looked over at the girl wondering if they where friends. She took notice of me.

" I'm Sierra" she answered as she turned to look at the board

I nod though I wondered who in the world will name their child Sierra. I looked at the board as class moved on.

" Well this is going to be an interesting year" Mikage muttered under his breath softly that only the three of them can hear.


	2. Promise

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own 07-ghost**

* * *

><p>It has already been a week ever since Teito came. I guess I found someone else who goes through the same tortures as I have. Mikage and Teito have been pretty good friends and I'm happy for them. It's nice seeing the two being around each other, and even though I am left alone a lot now, but it doesn't really bother me. The lunch period was over as I went to class. I was sitting next to Teito as Mikage sat in front of us.<p>

The class was progressing as usual until a man with black hair and bandages which where wrapped around his eyes and hands walked in. " Sorry to interrupt your class professor, but I'm here to take Teito Klein, the chairman would like to see him"

The professor nodded as Teito stood up and walked out with that man. A voice then pipped up "Expected of the chairman's pet". I turned my head to see Shuri with his friend as they smirked. " What are you staring at?" he asked looking at me, I glared back as I realized something.

"What do you mean by 'pet' ?" I asked, though the tone made it sound like it was an order.

" Oh, you don't know well, that pipsqueak was a combat slave before he came here" Shuri answered

"Okay" I said as I shrugged and turned my head

" Aren't you surprised by that !?" his voiced raised a bit as if he was expecting a reaction from his previous statement.

I looked over my shoulder as I tried not to smile from the confused expression on Shuri's face " I all makes sense"

Shuri was about to say something as the professor told us to be quite as we where distracting the class from the lecture. So we did and I went back to writing down my notes on ' military protocol'.

**Teito's POV**

I didn't say anything as Karu lead me down the near empty hallways, only a few stray staff was walking about. After a few minutes of walking we where in front of a door that had a small silver plaque on it say 'Training arena'. Then I knew, what was going to happen. I walked into the arena with its bright lights and grey walls, and I prepared for any test that they where going to throw at me.

**Sierra's POV**

I was looking at the clock, fidgeting, a few minutes after the conversation with Shuri I began to feel a bit uneasy, seeing the hands of the clock, tick by monotonously. The professors lectures where drowned out by the sound of the ticking. By the end of class I began to not feel well.

" Hey, Sierra" a voice called out to me, I turn to see Mikage, a worried expression on his face. " What do you think happened to Teito?" he asked me.

" I don't know" I replied to him

"But you can find out right? You have relatives that may know the chairman?" Mikage said

I sigh, " Don't worry" I put my hand on his shoulder " Don't get so worked up, nothing big will probably happen. Okay" I said to him. As I began to walk to the courtyard " You'll probably see him during class or something" , I look back at Mikage as we made eye contact.

" But if he doesn't..." Mikage trailed off.

"Then I will find out" I finished for him.

As I was prepared to go again he called out " Sierra"

"What is it?"

" Can you promise me something?"

I nod " Yes, anything for a friend"

" Then promise me that you can be there for Teito if I'm not there"

"Why?"

" Just this strange feeling" Mikage answered

"Alright then" I said as we put out our hand and fist bumped, which was his sign of promising. Then we departed.

**Teito's POV**

I looked into the mirror at my reflection, wiping my face to rid of the blood spots that have appeared during the fight. I also discovered that my leg had a deep cut in it which was stitched together, and bandaged. I walked to the next class, the professor then began to speak.

" Today class we will do an outdoor battle stimulation" he explained " You'll will be separated into two groups, A and B, we will be traveling via aircraft to go to the location you'll be fighting in. The team listings are as projected in the board. " Everyone looked at the green board with the projections.

I felt relieved as I saw, that Mikage on the same team as I. There is someone that can help me deal with Shuri's insults. We I spotted Mikage he looked relieved and ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked to me

" Yeah" I answered to him

"Good" he said his voice relieved, " Well then come on" he yanked me to the aircraft where the rest of the class had finished boarding and we where the last ones.

The engine of the airship erupted to life, as we ascended into the sky.


	3. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own 07-ghost**

* * *

><p>By the time the airship have landed, many of the students have dozed off and were awakened by the sound of the ship touching to the ground. Many of the students walked out of the ship, the sight that greeted them was what could be described as a wasteland. The earth under our feet was dried and cracked, the wind picked up the dust which made it hard to open you eyes without getting any grains of sand in your eyes. The only buildings that stood there where in ruins, columns which held the building where cracked and crumbling, roofs caved in. What made it feel more ominous was the large,steep, summits that surround the field.<p>

The goggles were passed out to protect our eyes from the grains of sand.

" Aren't we going to receive weapons?" A student asked

" No" the professor replied " You'll be training using zaiphon, I've even out the teams, so that, some of the more...unique students can be balance out within the teams. The game we'll play is capture the flag"

We were then guided to opposite sides of the canyon, then given a piece of cloth with was our flags. Ours where red while theirs were blue. Then we set out to the town, for it was common sense among the team that staying out here is too dangerous. We were close to the town when there was a large explosion in front of us, sweeping us off our feet and tumbling to the dirt ground. 'Looks like it had already begun' I thought as, A few teammates and I, stood back up and activated a shield around the team. More zaiphon came down at them as some shields fell and students where launched into the air. I saw Mikage help up as student as the dust gathered around us making it harder to see. I heard a cracking noise and turned my head to see what it was.

**Mikage's POV**

I finished helping up a student as I went to help with those in the front. As I began to try to find my way through the dust I heard a cracking sound. Probably some zaiphon the hit a nearby building. I saw a shadow come as me, as it pushed me. " Mikage!" it yelled. I was pushed to the ground to the ground a few feet away, my goggles fell to the ground. Through the cloud of dust what I could make out was a column that was on the ground cracked at some parts... with Teito pinned underneath it.

**Sierra's POV**

I rushed down the halls, looking for the medical center. It went past student many of who where going to there next class. 'What type of trouble they have gotten into this time' I though, remembering the one time that the two went to a battle simulation both of them where beaten up pretty bad. When I came into the main room, Mikage sat in one of the dark blue chairs. I went over to him "Hey" I said shaking him a bit causing him to look up at me a worried expression "What happened?"

"Teito's in the intensive care unit" he said lightly " During a battle of capture the flag he pushed me out of the way of a falling pillar. He's busted up pretty bad."

I nod "I..don't know what to say Mikage, but I hope he'll be alright.I'll tell the teacher that you where absent because of personal business" I said . Then walked away, while I got out of the room I released a deep sigh. I don't know how to handle a situation like this, I though. Walking down the halls,I opened the door to the classroom, entered and tried not to show any emotion on my face. Ignoring the growing pain in my chest, and before I knew it everything went black.


End file.
